Without Sin
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: The relics have finally been gathered and the Gods of Light and Darkness return to the world of Remnant. But before they pass judgment upon all life, Ruby Rose has something to say to them One-shot. To be concluded after the conclusion of RWBY.


**So…. two things:**

 **I've been a semi fan of RWBY ever since it began. It's not perfect, especially in how it is paced and how their character development is handled, particularly their villains, but it definitely does sate boredom when it's ready for another season. Which brings me to my next point.**

 **I very recently saw the latest episode in Season 6. And wow.. that's a LOT to unpack and process. What they did for certain backstories of the characters was NOT what I was expecting. But amongst that, there was one plot point that had me groaning into my hand. One I've REALLY come to despise in fiction: the use of Gods. In my mind, there is a good and bad way to use characters that act as deities in your fictional world. And RWBY… did not handle it all too well in my opinion.**

 **And that why I decided before I lose all interest to explain my frustration using the one way I knew best.**

 **Spoilers for anyone who has not seen the third episode of S6.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Yada Yada, don't own (insert franchise here.) Blah blah, property of (insert company here.)**

 **Enjoy!**

The endless expanse of a blinding white void filled her vision. And she was terrified to be here.

There Ruby Rose stood. The relics of Remnant float around her heels in a perfect circle. Through all the bloodshed, death and lose it took to acquire them, the end result brought her here between realms.

Standing before the young huntress were two towering humanoid figures. One on the right radiated pure light of a bright yellow orange hue. Antlers not unlike that of a stag protruded from his head. The God of Light and Creation.

Next to him stood his younger brother. A purple colored figure that exuded a chilling sensation. He too bore a pair of antlers, but his resembled a mountain goat's. The God of Darkness and Destruction.

Ruby almost couldn't believe that she stood amongst the figures of myth and legend. Those that previously only existed in fairy tale and that created the very world she lived in.

" **The relics of Remnant have been gathered."** The God of Darkness spoke, his voice booming and almost deafening. " **Therefore, the time of judgement is finally at hand."**

" _The time where all of civilization shall be judged."_ The elder God said. " _And when the world they live in shall-_

"Stop."

Both deities looked towards where the soft but firm declaration emanated from.

Ruby found her hands shaking uncontrollably. Partially from fear, an instinct upon standing before such beings of incredible power. But mostly from pure anger, as evidenced by her hands soon contorting into fists of rage.

"I don't want to hear it." She said with a scowl upon her face looking towards the glowing figures.

" **How bold of you to address your creators as such, human.** " The younger brother said almost amused. " **Perhaps you forget the powers the two of us wield and how easily we can silence those who defy us.** "

"Oh I'm well aware of it." Ruby responded." I just don't care."

" _Please elaborate._ " The God of Light politely enquired.

"I would have thought you'd already known." The young huntress said. "You two act as if your word is law, that all the power you both have gives you the right to punish and destroy as you see fit. That humans, Fanus and all other life are just things you can throw away when they don't act like you want! But you're **wrong! BOTH OF YOU WERE WRONG!** "

The two beings said nothing to this outburst, simply letting the young girl continue.

"All Salem wanted was Ozma back. I understand that there's an order to life and death, but you honestly mean that with all your powers and the accumulated wisdom of countless eons, you couldn't find some way to guide or help her? Because of your decisions, she's **our** problem now! People have **died** because of how you chose to respond to her just wanting to be with the one she loved. And what's more, you think you have the right to wipe out humanity because there was evil within it? Any more so than you did back then?! You're cruel and arrogant if the answer is yes!"

The tirade Ruby have left her huffing and gasping for breath by the time she let herself rest for just a brief moment.

"And yes, I realize the powers you both have, that you'll just do what you choose to do whether or not I say a thing. But if this world is going to die, if **I'm** going to die, I'll stand in defiance of you. But unlike Salem, for the **right** reasons. Because if my last words are telling you both that you were wrong today just as you were back then, I'll die without regret.

There she stood, telling the creators of her world to shove it. All things considered, it was a Hell of a way to go out.

But if all the things she expected to hear, a chuckle from the God of Light **was not** one of them.

" _Ruby Rose… you are absolutely right._ "

"...Sorry?"

" _You are right. We must be held responsible for what we have done and what had transpired because of our inaction._ "

" **Salem has committed horrible acts against life itself, but there was one thing she turned out to be right regarding: we ARE fallible. The choices we made concerning her and humanity are proof of it, and it has taken countless eons for us to come to terms with it. In the end, we are no different from our own creations.** "

" _Which is why we have come to a long needed solution: we like all living things must meet our end."_

Ruby's eyes widened. "You- you're going to kill yourselves.

" _In a way, yes. We were born of light and darkness. If we so choose to, we can disperse our essence back to what it was originally before we gained sentience. Life on Remnant shall finally be free to decide their own fate. However…"_

" **There exists** _ **another**_ **path should you wish to take it.** "

"And that is..?" Ruby cautiously asked.

" _That another takes our place in guiding the world toward a better tomorrow. One who will not let the mistakes we have made befall the world again. One whom wields not one, both_ _ **both**_ _of our powers."_

It suddenly hit her. "Wait… no, I… I can't-"

" _Actually, you_ _ **can**_ _."_ The God of Light said. " _It is in relation to you "Silver Eyes."_

" **The origin of which lies in what Jin revealed to you. Only two mortals ever held our powers. And soon, they had children that held** _ **both**_ **within them. And as it turned out, their parents' immortality was passed down as well, allowing them to pass down their gifts of incredible magic from generation to generation… all leading to you, Ruby. Ozma and Salem's descendant.**

Ruby felt the sudden urge to gaze upon her hands. The powers that lay before them finally understood in full.

"I… I can do what you two do?"

" _Possibly. Once our powers are dispersed and we are no more, you shall be able to accept them as your own. You will have the power to create and destroy as you see fit. But maybe you'll be more wiser and kind than we were in our youth."_

" **The choice is yours. Whatever you decide, our time has long overstayed its welcome. A new era for your world is at hand."**

Ruby thought back to her friends, her teammates who had become family to her. All the people she met, both friend and foe. Those that she was able to save and those she couldn't. With the power the two deities offered, she could give the happily ever after they all deserved. The answer was clear to her.

"I'll do it."

With but a nod from both of them, the two figures began to glow. As they did, wisps of yellow and purple light began to fly from their forms, floating their way towards the young huntress and soon to be Goddess of Remnant.

As the last of their forms faded from view, a bright and blinding light overtook where the Gods once stood. Ruby's eyes shown a pupiless white to match before everything around her faded into light.

 **To Be Concluded After RWBY.**

 **Yeah... I hope that story helped illustrate why I think the Gods in RWBY are kind of assholes. And to answer the inevitable question, no, I'm NOT Athiest. I consider myself Agnsotic if anything. I believe there are things about the world we've yet to fully understand, but I really don't want to believe in a God that would look at all the suffering and shit in the world right now and do nothing. But that STILL wouldn't compare to the utter horseshit RWBY's Gods pull.**

 **That ending by the way is my own prediction of how the series will eventually end. And even if it doesn't go that way, I'll still do an epilogue for this story when it actually does. My**

 **reason for waiting is that I don't know the complete backstory of some characters like Cinder, Adam and even Roman Torchwick. Again, great job there, RoosterTeeth. But once RWBY is all said and done, I'll come back to this and give my own happily ever after to it. Until then, happy watching.**

 **J.A.C (JediAlexColbent) ^_^**


End file.
